Vegeta
Vegeta is Cypher Raige's client for witnessing the murder, the bomb and when the universe doubles. The first thing he witnesses to every crime he saw in Bad Cops, which begins off with the murder of the businessman. He was shocked to see this and called the two detectives, Cypher Raige and Brusky. They both succeed in the mission and took down Barry B Benson. The second thing he witnesses was the bomb that Barry B Benson had set and this time it's Cypher Raige that takes over the mission and it succeeds again except capturing Barry B Benson. In Finite Peace, Vegeta was calling on his phone to Slim Jim about the universe had been doubled and he passed out after it and Slim Jim was shocked. Biography Witnessing a murder After Barry B Benson's murder success, Vegeta came into the bathroom and witness the businessman's corpse and was horrified. He was scared and shocked. So the solution he can find was calling Detective Sargent Cypher Raige and Brusky. In the darkroom, he was calling Detective Sargent Cypher Raige, he is mistaken to say Detective Cypher Raige instead of Detective Sargent Cypher Raige. He ordered the two detectives to come and investigate the murder and Cypher Raige did as Vegeta ordered them to do. Witnessing a bomb Rise and shine, Vegeta woked up in a very early morning outside the tent. The last thing he could remember was the previous murder crime scene, so Vegeta was thinking of other possibilities that are considered a crime. He thought of a bomb and had censored a bomb nearby, so he went in and check out if the bomb is in the school. Meanwhile, when Vegeta was walking in the corridor, he encountered the hooded man and gave him a high five to him. When he went inside the room and turned on the lights, the first he sees in his own naked eye was the bomb. Vegeta was freaked out and he wasn't able to disable it. The only solution he can find was to call Detective Sargeant Cypher Raige to disable the bomb. While calling him, he was mistaken to say Cypher Raige's name again and he ordered Cypher Raige to come down to the room with a bomb immediately and Cypher Raige came as Vegeta said so. Cypher Raige came in, Vegeta was so happy and ordered him to disable the bomb, but he kept on saying Cypher Raige's name wrong, which pisses Cypher Raige off. Cypher Raige then tutors Vegeta about disabling the bomb and telling him how easy it is. Vegeta was slacking off and thanking him and also said Cypher Raige's name wrong again, which pissed him even more. Vegeta and Cypher Raige became friends when they both shake their hands. The hooded man came out of the green curtain and congrats them and threw a fake bomb at them. Vegeta wasn't seen in the rest of the chasing Barry B Benson saw but he was in the montage where he was excited to catch Barry B Benson. Before when the Universe doubles Vegeta was seen to encounters the Time Cone man and Bart Benson. Joseph came in and outraged Ben. Time Cone man and Bart Benson left Ben alone and said that they'll come back later. After the Universe doubles Vegeta was seen in the second post-credit scene, where he was in the dark calling Slim Jim for an emergency about the aftermath of the doubled universe and told him to come out immediately and he then pasted out. A white noise sounded and Slim Jim replied to Vegeta with a shock of terror. Personality Vegeta is an innocent man that has never done any crime. Except when he says Cypher Raige's name wrong, which offends Cypher Raige. He loves hanging out with his friends like Joseph and Slim Jim. His relationship with Joseph is sometimes rough. He started to go mad at Vegeta at all cost. Vegeta was also homeless, so he made a tent as his home. he also gets scared a lot, he happened to approach a corpse because he does not want to become guilty alias a defendant. Vegeta sees Cypher Raige as his boss, he stutters when he had to speak with him about the bomb face to face. But when he's talking on his phone, he kept his cool. He also felt silly and stubborn about how he was unable to disable the bomb easily. He always kept on saying Cypher Raige's name wrong. Category:Characters Category:Bad Cops Category:Bad Cops 2 Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Bad Cops series characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters